Animal in a Zoo
by phoenix956321
Summary: Staying in one space isn't Flandre's specialty but for Remilia she will do it. However, three hundred years have passed and with no signs of this lifestyle ending, Flandre starts to lose her patience. Add that with rare visits from the mansion characters Flandre starts to wonder if she should follow Remilia's order. Word count: 1,432 without the author note counted.


This isn't a original idea but whatever wanted to get my feet wet before I start with more original oneshots.

Criticism is welcome no matter if it seems like nitpicking even if it's vague like the climax/falling action was weak that at least will let me know that 'Oh I gotta focus on that a lot more in the future.'

I'm here to be a better writer so critize to your heart's content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Touhou or any of it's characters.

* * *

The four walls combined in the room had ten dents, thirty claw marks, forty small holes that would be overlooked if one wasn't looking, and a clock that Flandre didn't know whether it was calibrated.

The ceiling has a pattern of stars that would glow when night came and due to that Flandre knew it was the one hundred and eighteen thousand and fortieth days she was in the basement give or take a few days. The ceiling had one hundred stars and all of them worked, probably from Sakuya's maintenance.

Flandre sighs as she realizes that there wasn't any change from the day before and the day before that, and so on… It's a part of her daily routine to check the walls and the ceiling for changing to keep her from the boredom for a bit.

Flandre looks at the furniture in the room her bed. It was a queen mattress with a wool blanket on it in the corner of the room aside from it there was nothing else in the room, no stuffed animals or toys were allowed into her room as Patchouli decided that it was a waste of materials since Flandre always broke them.

Flandre felt a sigh leave her mouth as she thinks of her toys she had cried when she broke Sir Bensworth the fourth as she knew it took Patchouli a week to make it.

Patchouli took the broken bear without saying anything. Flandre had paced the room trying to determine whether Patchouli was actually going to give her another toy or not and in the end, Patchouli didn't.

Flandre's shoulders dropped and she walks over to the bed, she starts to shake unconsciously as her mind takes her back to the day she was declared to strong for her own good. Back then Remilia and the others were in a bad spot, they had to move places several times due to Flandre exposing herself stupidly it also didn't help that Flandre kills her food while eating thus leading to a large missing population that could be traced back to the mansion moving in eventually Remillia decided to deal with Flandre.

Flandre collapses on the bed and closes her eyes, the shaking stops as she lays on the bed but Flandre didn't notice it as her mind went back to the day Remilia told her to stay in here. It's a bad memory that won't go away even if she doesn't think about it as she's surrounded by reminders of it.

Flandre was sleeping in the room next to Remilia's when she was woken up by Remilia.

"Flandre wake up!"

Flandre felt the comforts of a good bed as she woke up, she reluctantly open her eyes.

"Never thought you would wake up."

The first thing Flandre notice was that the curtain was blocking the windows

"Why did you wake me up so early?"

"I need you to do something important."

Flandre perks at that

"What do you need?"

"Follow me."

Remilia turns around and Flandre follows her as they walk down the hallway, down the stairs, another hallway, another set of stairs, and finally down the living room to a door. Remilia opens the door and another set of stairs then there's a hallway and at the end of it... is another door. Remilia opens the door and reveals that it's a room Remilia walks in and Flandre follows.

"Flem. I need you to stay here for a while, okay?"

"How long?"

Flandre looks around the room with a hint of disdain

"Just for a couple of months... Listen I know you don't like being stuck in one place for a long time but I need you to do this while I sort our situation okay?"

That was the first-ever lie she heard from her sister but at the time she didn't know it was a lie so Flandre

"Fine."

Agreed.

Remilia visited only four times after that. Two of the visits were just her telling Flandre that a new person joined the mansion a maid called Sakuya, and the other one was her apologizing that Flandre has to stay until she tells her otherwise. The other two visits were just Remilia playing with Flandre.

Flandre lets out a sigh as her mind starts to take her down a well-trodden road.

'Did Rem lie to me willingly?'

This one question has haunted Flandre ever since the day Remilia apologized. At first, she was easily able to know the answer to this question but now well it's pretty foggy, Flandre can't make up her mind about the answer it's sometimes yes and sometimes no.

'I don't want to stay here.'

Flandre closes her eyes and feels the tears start to fall.

'I don't want to think about whether my sister hates me or not.''

Flandre lays her head on the pillow and stays there trying to not think of anything but that's impossible to do and in the end, a single thought got through

'I really am pathetic aren't I.'

And like that, a dam was broken eventually after the wave one other thought entered her mind

'Why am I still in this room? Nothing is holding me back I can leave at anytime Rem can't compete with me in strength.'

Adrenaline enters Flandre's system as she thought more about just leaving the room.

'But isn't that selfish?'

That thought stopped Flandre in her tracks

'You got stability, food, water, shelter, safety. Yet you want to throw it away just for what? The ability to not be bored? What is wrong with you, you idiot!'

Flandre sits down as she hears the thought

'Yeah it's true that I have all of that and I'm grateful for that but staying in a room until possibly death is stupid there's more to me than this miserable life, I may be living but I'm not alive.'

'What's the difference between living and alive they mean the same thing. Just be grateful for what you have there's no guarantee that you are made for greater than this. What does that even mean greatness?!'

'Being complacent is not a virtue if this is all life is then it's not worth living. Sure it's not a guarantee that you will be great but isn't that what makes it fun and exciting you can fail or you can succeed nothing ventured, nothing gained.'

'Then what about Remilia?! This has got to hurt Remilia more than you think it does!'

'How do you know that?'

'So you're saying that she wants to lock her own sister up!'

'...'

'You really think that she wants to treat you like an animal in a zoo!'

'So you agree that we are locked up?'

'Yes of course!'

'Then tell me to have you ever heard of an animal that decides to stay in pen instead of escaping when given a chance. Not a single one! Sure Remilia might have the best intentions to help us, but right now we're not being helped in fact we're being hurt by her! Ever heard the saying the path to hell is paved with good intentions right now if we aren't in hell, well we're close to it!'

After that thought Flandre feels a fire erupt in her she jumps out of bed and paces the room repeatedly trying to curb the fire within her but it wouldn't die down Flandre knows what she has to do she looks up at the star pattern on the ceiling and sees that they were bright green after getting that single confirmation she feels her body move from next to the bed to a wall and without thinking she hits it with every fiber of her being.

The first thing that catches her attention was the ear-splitting sound of the walls collapsing followed by the sound of an earthquake. Of course, the sound was accompanied by the visuals of the wall flying outwards like a rocket. A giant hole appeared in front of her it goes upwards to the surface.

Flandre simply took flight and flew through the hole and out to the night sky. Flandre looks behind and sees half of the mansion collapse on itself the basement covered in the ruins of the mansion.

Flandre smiles a smile as she thinks

'Reimu is going to find out it's me who did this but whatever now I'm never going to go back to that basement.'

Flandre decides to leave before the ones in the mansion or Reimu find her.

And so the dirty little secret of a devil got out.


End file.
